1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of controlling shift for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system of controlling shift for a vehicle that controls the shift to shift-speed adjusted according to radius of curvature of a front road and a short term driving tendency factor of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with a tendency of the customer. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized.
Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer for a long time and controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency have been developed. The method of controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency is performed under the assumption that the driving tendency of the customer is constant. The driving tendency of the driver, however, is not constant and changes according to temporary changes of driver's feeling or driving will, road condition and so on. Therefore, the learned driving tendency may differ greatly from an actual driving tendency of the driver at one point. If the shift is controlled according to the learned driving tendency, the actual driving will of the driver may not be reflected on the shift and the driver may dissatisfy with the driving performance.
For example, if the driver pushes an accelerator pedal deeply, a conventional system of controlling shift does not differentiate that the driver pushes the accelerator pedal deeply to runs the vehicle on an uphill road from that the driver pushes the accelerator pedal deeply to accelerate the vehicle. Therefore, the driver files complaints due to false shift control.
Meanwhile, even though a curvature road exists in front of the vehicle, the vehicle runs on the basis of the driver's will (e.g., operation of the accelerator pedal). However, the vehicle may enter the curvature road or may exit from the curvature road in a state that the driver does not recognize radius of curvature of the front road precisely. If the vehicle enters the road having small radius of curvature at high shift-speed, it may have higher risk of accidents and fuel economy may be deteriorated due to sudden brake. On the contrary, if the vehicle exits from the curvature road at low shift-speed, acceleration feel may be deteriorated. Therefore, the shift should be controlled according to the radius of curvature of the front road.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.